The present disclosure relates to a closed loop recycling system and dip tank for antimicrobial compounds, typically used in connection with food processing.
Recycling of antimicrobial liquids that are applied to some types of food products, such as poultry parts, presents a number of special issues, particularly concerning adulteration, contamination, and cross-contamination. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/409,514, filed Apr. 21, 2007, titled “Application System with Recycle and Related Use of Antimicrobial Quaternary Ammonium Compound”, the entire contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, seeks to address some of these issues with an antimicrobial application system and recycle unit.